Sauras-tu m'aimer?
by AsianKung-fuGeneration
Summary: [Presente Para Mache-san] Kanon e Saga são de uma família abastada do sul da Inglaterra. Saga, sempre o filho perfeito, moldou sua vida à perfeição, de acordo com as expectativas de seus pais. Kanon, deixado na sombra do irmão, acabou envolvendo-se em um escândalo quando jovem e é enviado para Londres pelos os pais.


**DISCLAIMER** : Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

Essa mini-fic é um presente para a linda Machê-san, já meio antiga, mas que eu decidi postar só agora. Na verdade, é a segunda parte do presente. A primeira foi a mini-fic DohkoxShion, que ficou super curtinha, tipo mini cena mesmo, por isso eu decidi escrever alguma coisa pro tema livre também.

Esse one-shot é meio baseada em North & South, meio baseada em Pride and Prejudice, e meio novela mexicana e meio enrolação para criar um drama, hahaha.

 **SUMÁRIO:**

Kanon e Saga são de uma família abastada do sul da Inglaterra. Saga, sempre o filho perfeito, moldou sua vida à perfeição, de acordo com as expectativas de seus pais: formou-se em direito, tornou-se o magistrado da cidade e um pilar para a comunidade. Kanon, deixado na sombra do irmão, acabou envolvendo-se em um escândalo quando jovem e foi enviado para Londres pelos os pais, nunca mais voltando a ser visto.

Na mesma cidade, mas praticamente em um universo paralelo, temos nossa heroína: Marianne Gaskell, a mais nova de duas irmãs de uma família com mais nome do que capital. Não teria absolutamente nada a ver com os irmãos, Kanon e Saga, não fosse por sua irmã mais velha ter se apaixonado e casado com Saga.

Sua vida, claro, não mudou grande coisa após o casamente, até que: Kanon volta para cidade.

Tan tan taaaaaan! S2 Espero que goste! Escolhi o Saga e o Kanon porque é infinitamente fácil encaixar os dois nesses enredos de novela mexicana, o irmão bem-sucedido e o outro salafrário.

* * *

Parce-que derrière les apparences, derrière les griffes de l'existence

 _(Porque atrás das aparências, atrás das garras da existência)_ _  
_

Il y a tant de beauté

 _(Há tanta beleza)_

Kanon podia sentir o olhar da jovem sobre si antes mesmo de ser formalmente apresentado a ela. Era aquele olhar típico de pessoas de cidade pequena, que se acham virtuosas, maduras e experientes, mesmo não conhecendo nada do mundo além daquele pequeno pedaço de terra o qual chamavam de 'lar'. Pessoas que claramente se achavam superiores a ele, embora ele tivesse mais dinheiro do que elas saberiam contar.

Era um olhar cheio de julgamento e reprovação, embora não a conhecesse, ou vice-versa. Sem dúvidas, a menina ouvira os boatos sobre ele, o julgara e rapidamente o catalogara em um patamar de moralidade abaixo dos sapatos de segunda linha que usava.

O homem, despudorado, a encarou diretamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha elegante de modo a deixar claro que havia percebido os olhos da menina sobra si. Ela franziu o cenho e virou o rosto abruptamente, voltando sua atenção para a conversa ao seu redor. Kanon aproveitou a chance para analisa-la melhor, a garota tinha os cabelos escuros e cheios, embora estivessem presos em uma elegante trança embutida para aquela ocasião. Seus olhos eram um tom claro de azul, límpidos e rasos, como se ela fosse incapaz de emoções profundas ou grandes reflexões. Um rosto jovem e simétrico, que não inspiraria nenhum soneto apaixonado de admiradores, mas não era desagradável ao olhar.

Não encontrando nada capaz de manter sua atenção, Kanon descartou a mocinha de sua mente, não voltando a pensar nela até o final daquele baile infernal que o irmão – maldito fosse – o obrigara a comparecer.

Marianne reconheceu Kanon assim que pousou os olhos nele, embora nunca tivesse o visto antes. O homem com o mesmo rosto de Saga, embora seu maneirismo relaxado e expressão de tédio fossem algo jamais vista no magistrado.

Kanon, o homem que seduzira uma mulher, fizera um filho nela, e depois fugira para Londres para não assumir sua responsabilidade. Era diferente do que esperava. Sabia, teoricamente, que ele era o irmão gêmeo de Saga, sua imagem espelhada nos últimos detalhes, mas agora que finalmente encontrara o homem de que tanto ouvira falar nas últimas semanas, percebeu que pintara um retrato totalmente diferente da realidade.

Esperava um homem com um certo ar, algo que gritasse 'mal caráter' sobre si. Olhar lascivo, sorriso impertinente, cabelos emaranhados e camisa aberta. Imaginara como Saga seria, se fosse um marinheiro ou um comerciante sem escrúpulos, mas Kanon não era nada daquilo. Tinha os mesmos cabelos longos e dourados que o irmão, até mesmo com o mesmo corte. Os olhos pareciam ser do mesmo tom de azul, e não tinham nada de especial, se não a beleza de sua tonalidade. Estava vestido impecavelmente, melhor até do que muitos cavalheiros de sua mesma posição social.

De qualquer maneira, era um tratante, Marianne concluiu sem maiores reflexões. Não havia porque não fazê-lo, já ouvira tanto sobre aquele homem que era praticamente como se o conhecesse. Apenas um homem sem moral poderia abandonar a mulher, quem tão cruelmente seduzira, depois de descobrir que ela esperava um filho seu.

Como poderia dar as caras na sociedade polida como se nada tivesse feito? O que seria de seu filho? E da antiga amante? E pensar que aquele homem era o irmão de alguém tão louvável quanto Saga! Tinha pena de Pearl por ter um cunhado como aquele. Um lobo em pele de ovelha, disfarçado atrás de seus belos olhos, bonitas feições e atraente complexão física.

Como se lendo seus pensamentos, Kanon voltou seu olhar para encará-la diretamente, do outro lado do salão. Marianne chegou a pensar que ele não poderia estar olhando para ela, quando o homem ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, de uma maneira claramente inquisitiva.

O ultraje daquele homem, a peitando daquela maneira!

Franziu o cenho e virou o rosto, revoltada. Teria que repensar sua visita à casa de Pearl com as no dia seguinte, definitivamente não iria querer cruzar com aquele homem tão cedo!

\- E então, imagina só, ela disse que se ele não se casasse com ele... Iria mata-lo com as próprias mãos! – Diana, sua amiga, terminou sua anedota de forma teatral.

Marianne não estava surpresa, nem do jeito dramático da amiga, nem do desfecho da história.

\- O que Seiya achou que fosse acontecer? Shina iria concordar com o casamento dele com Saori, e todos viveriam felizes para sempre? Honestamente... O que me surpreende é ela não tê-lo matado logo quando recebeu a notícia!

\- Sim, mas...

Marianne ignorou o que a amiga retrucara, para tentar localizar Kanon mais uma vez entre as pessoas que estavam presentes no baile. Pode ver Saga ao lado de Pearl, os dois conversava com um outro casal que ela nunca vira antes, mas nada do irmão depravado de seu cunhado.

Era melhor assim, concluiu, logo o homem voltaria para sua vida imoral em Londres e ela nem teria que cumprimentá-lo!

 ***o*o***

Dois dias após o baile, Marianne tentava controlar a expressão azeda no rosto. Sentado a poucos metros da menina, Kanon lia um livro, aparentemente perfeitamente a vontade com a situação desconfortante.

A jovem recebera um convite de sua irmã para cear em sua casa, já que seu marido estaria fora em uma noite com o irmão. Qual não fora a surpresa de Marianne ao chegar na mansão e se deparar justamente com Kanon e com uma acanhada Pearl.

"Saga caiu do cavalo" Kanon a informara secamente "Ele está bem, mas quebrou o braço e está chamando por você, Pearl".

Marianne se prontificara, mais do que depressa, a voltar outro dia... De preferência um dia que o tratante Kanon não estivesse lá, ela quis acrescentar, mas conteve-se. Pearl, é claro, insistiu que a tão querida irmã permanecesse ali com eles, afinal, a ceia seria servida de qualquer maneira, e quem sabe Marianne não pudesse passar uns dias com eles? Ajudar a gerenciar os criados, enquanto Pearl tomava conta de seu marido.

A jovem dos olhos azuis quis recusar de imediato, mas o olhar esperançoso da irmã mais velha selou seus lábios. E foi assim que, muito a contra gosto, Marianne se viu sozinha em uma das muitas salas da mansão de Saga e Pearl com Kanon, enquanto a irmã assistia ao marido.

Kanon, como já foi observado, parecia não encontrar qualquer defeito com aquela situação, lendo seu livro sem sequer dirigir um olhar na direção de Marianne. A verdade era que, se a jovem pudesse ler a mente dele, descobria que Kanon estava achando a cena toda um tanto que hilária.

A indignação de Marianne não poderia ser mais aparente se a menina tentasse, mas sua posição com a família a impedia de tecer abertamente qualquer comentário desfavorável ao caráter de Kanon. Ao invés disso, ela aparentemente optara por fazer uma cara como se estivesse constipada.

O vestido da jovem, apesar de mais simples que o que usava no baile, de alguma maneira parecia favorecê-la mais, deixava sua fisionomia mais real, mais atraente aos olhos masculinos. O mesmo poderia ser dito de sua face sem todo o pó e pintura com os quais as mulheres insistiam em se sujar. Ali, simples e natural, Kanon atrever-se-ia a dizer que Marianne era uma menina até que bonita. Seria, pelo menos, não fosse a expressão em seu rosto como se houvesse bosta sob seu nariz.

\- Há algo em meu rosto? – a inquisição foi quase irônica visto aos pensamentos do homem, e Kanon teve de se controlar para não rir.

\- Nada... Estava me perguntando se está com fome. – o homem preferiu o jeito mais sútil de dizer que a expressão em seu rosto beirava uma careta.

Marianne franziu o cenho, incerta se aquela colocação havia sido alguma espécie de indireta. Para piorar a situação, o homem decidira lhe oferecer um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e retos, como se ele precisasse de mais alguma coisa para acentuar sua beleza masculina.

Era um ultraje, ter de ser submetida à presença de alguém tão ridiculamente atraente, e ao mesmo tempo sem qualquer caráter. Como Pearl poderia tolerar uma presença como aquelas em seu lar? De certa, um sacrifício pela felicidade de Saga.

\- Não estou com fome. - respondeu por fim, torcendo o nariz. – Mas se quiser, posso chamar uma serva para acompanhar o senhor até a cozinha.

Teve a nítida impressão que o riso que escapara de Kanon em seguida fora a suas custas.

\- Acho que Pearl não ficaria contente em saber que andei afanando coisas de sua cozinha.

\- Acho que o senhor já fez muito pior, e ela ainda assim o está recebendo. – a resposta ríspida de Marianne arrancou o sorriso dos lábios do homem.

A mudança em sua fisionomia foi visível, e fez inclusive com que um certo temor subisse pela espinha da jovem. Kanon endireitou-se na cadeira, seu corpo ficando inteiramente tenso, as sobrancelhas se franziram e os lábios se crisparam.

\- E o que a senhorita _acha_ que sabe sobre mim? – o tom gélido em suas palavras fez com que ela se arrepiasse – Além de boatos sussurrados em corredores mal iluminados, por mulheres gordas e virgens sem qualquer perspectiva de vida além de ter uma morte razoavelmente confortável? Hm?

Marianne abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Kanon continuou com seu monólogo.

\- Mas é claro, é melhor que aproveite enquanto está na posição de julgar alguém, pois um dia será você sozinha e amargurada, sussurrando sobre a vida alheia, já que sua própria vida será lamentável demais para que fique mais do que alguns segundos refletindo sobre ela!

Ergueu-se quase que em um salto, e Marianne nunca pensou que um homem poderia parecia tão grande quanto Kanon lhe parecia naquele momento. A respiração do homem estava ofegando e suas bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhavam com raiva.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Senhorita Marianne, não irei minha impor minha presença onde ela sequer é tolerada. Um bom dia!

E com isso saiu pisando forte, batendo a porta conforme saiu do cômodo.

Depois daquele discurso inflamado, das palavras cortantes e da expressão de puro ódio no rosto de Kanon, Marianne se pegou questionando se talvez os boatos a respeito daquele homem estariam errados... O que poderia levar a tamanha revolta?

 ***o*o***

Contra todas as previsões, o terceiro encontro de Kanon e Marianne provou-se mais catastrófico que os dois anteriores. Passara-se mais de duas semanas desde a desagradável cena na casa de Pearl, e tudo indicava que a suposta breve visita de Kanon ao irmão iria estender-se indefinidamente.

A jovem não sabia como se sentir quanto aquilo. Por um lado, havia ficado abismada com as péssimas maneiras do cunhado de sua irmã, por outro havia uma parte de si – uma pequena parte, minúscula, quase que inexistente – que sentia-se um tanto culpada por tê-lo julgado tão duramente, baseada em nada além de rumores. Afinal, o que poderia ter ocorrido para transtornar o homem daquela maneira?

Fosse como fosse, não iria perdoar a maneira como ele falar tão cedo!

Kanon, por sua vez, enquanto certo na sua convicção que sua raiva havia sido justificada, sabia que havia – e muito – passado de todos os limites. Saga iria comer-lhe o fígado se descobrisse! Pearl, doce e gentil Pearl, iria expulsá-lo de sua casa.

Suspirou profundamente, enquanto ajeitava o colete que usava ao se observar no espelho. Satisfeito com sua aparência daquele dia, deixou o quarto em que estava hospedado na casa do irmão, e dirigiu-se para a sala do desjejum.

Saga e Pearl já estavam sentados, embora ainda não tivesse se servido. Com um sorriso para o irmão e um beijo na bochecha da cunhada, Kanon se sentou à mesa.

\- Bom dia, família! – Kanon gracejou, ignorando o olhar de repreensão que recebeu de seu gêmeo – Ótima manhã, não acham?

Saga, que tinha o braço esquerdo imobilizado junto ao corpo não estava com humor para as firulas de Kanon, estava com dor e queria voltar para seus aposentos, fechar as pesadas cortinas e voltar a dormir. Não obstante, sabia de suas responsabilidades, e tinha honra suficiente para cumpri-las, não importa as circunstâncias.

\- Kanon... – foi Pearl que repreendeu o bom humor matinal do cunhado, apesar do sorriso no canto de seus lábios – Espero que não tenha se esqueci que esperamos por Marianne para o desjejum?

Kanon teve que controlar sua expressão com a menção do nome da menina.

\- Claro que não. – E como poderia? – Tenho certeza que será um prazer.

Saga franziu o cenho. Conhecia o irmão o suficiente para detectar a ironia escondida em suas palavras. Teria o questionado, mas foi interrompido pelo servo que entrara na sala anunciando a chegada de sua jovem cunhada.

\- Srta. Marianne, senhores.

A jovem entrou na sala, usava um leve vestido amarelo, levas até os cotovelos e os cabelos surpreendentemente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Kanon achou que ela estava parecida a um canário.

\- Anne! – Pearl levantou-se para abraçar a irmã. Kanon e Saga também haviam se erguido, embora tal fato se devesse mais ao protocolo social do que ansiedade em cumprimenta-la.

As irmãs compartilharam um apertado abraço, antes de Marianne voltar sua atenção para Saga.

\- Cunhado, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

Saga beijou sua mão, mas quando Kanon virou-se para fazer o mesmo, a jovem o evitou, sentando-se do lado oposto da mesa. Se os outros presentes ali perceberam a esnobada, ninguém comentou.

\- Tive sorte por não ter ocorrido nada mais grave. – Saga respondeu, beijando a mão da esposa com ternura.

\- Se soubesse cavalgar, não precisaria de sorte. – Kanon brincou, inclinando-se na mesa para apertar o ombro do irmão.

Saga se desvencilhou de suas mãos, mas não pareceu ter se aborrecido com a brincadeira. Se fosse com ela, Marianne pensou, teria levado um tapa bem dado para aprender limites.

\- Disse o homem que passou a maior parte da vida em Londres. – Saga retrucou, endireitando-se na cadeira conforme os criados entraram na sala, trazendo o desjejum em bandejas. – Imagino que cavalgue toda a hora lá.

Kanon deu com os ombros e agradeceu a serva que servira sua taça com água. Deu uma piscada para a mocinha, que corou até as raízes dos cabelos. Pearl e Saga pareceram achar graça da interação, mas Marianne sentiu as bochechas também corarem, mas de raiva com o absurdo. Era realmente um despudorado.

\- Deixe minhas criadas em paz, Kanon. – Saga repreendeu, em tom de brincadeira.

\- A menos que queira se casar com uma delas. – Pearl emendou a fala do marido, enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco – Um casamento sempre seria bem-vindo.

Kanon riu, abanando a mão como se estivesse afastando a ideia.

\- Pearl, Pearl, nunca serei laçado!

\- Imagino que não, mesmo quando a situação peça por isso, não é mesmo? – Marianne alfinetou antes que pudesse se controlar. Assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca, ela percebeu que deveria ter ficado quieta.

Até mesmo os criados parecem se aquietar. Tudo pareceu ficar em silencia por aqueles desconfortáveis segundos seguidos da colocação da menina.

\- Não entendi sua colocação, senhorita. – Kanon respondeu por fim, perfeitamente cordial em sua frieza.

Marianne ergueu os olhos para encarar o rosto branco de Pearl. A irmã tinha uma expressão alarmada no rosto, seus olhos esverdeados arregalados, com se alguma tragédia estivesse prestes a ocorrer. Talvez se ela tivesse tido a presença de espírito de interferir naquele momento, as coisas não teriam transcorrido do modo como ocorreram.

\- Serei clara, então. – Marianne podia ter mordido a língua e ficado em silêncio, mas não iria se curvar para aquele homem, principalmente depois das coisas horríveis que lhe dissera antes – Parece-me que o senhor é do tipo de homem que fugiria do matrimônio, mesmo quando a situação pedisse por ele.

Um clima pesado imediatamente se instalou sobre a mesa. Marianne e Kanon trocavam olhares ferinos, nenhum disposto a ser o primeiro a desviar o olhar, enquanto que seus anfitriões não sabiam aonde olhar.

Kanon, se não fosse o cavalheiro que era, pegaria aquela menina petulante pelos ombros e a chacoalharia para ver se algum juízo aparecia em sua cabeça vazia. Se no primeiro dia ele ignorou facilmente aquele olhar superior que estava recebendo, agora ele fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não perder a razão como fizera alguns dias antes. Por fim, com um longo suspiro, o homem decidiu ser superior àquela situação.

\- Preciso resolver alguns problemas de Londres. – falou voltado para o irmão – Estarei em meu quarto, se precisar de mim, Saga.

Tomou a mão de Pearl na sua para depositar um beijo de despedida e saiu do cômodo, sem um segundo olhar para Marianne. A menina não sabia se estava satisfeita com sua saída, ou um tanto ofendida com a esnobada que recebera.

O resto do dia passou em um tom perfeitamente pacífico, se não tedioso. Para sua irritação, tudo que Marianne pode pensar fora nos tais problemas de Kanon, e o que ele estaria fazendo.

 ***o*o***

Marianne descobriu a história toda por acaso. Seu aniversário seria em algumas semanas – dezenove anos, sua mãe adorava lembrar-lhe, mais do que idade para arrumar um marido e resolver sua vida – e por isso fora à cidade em busca de tecido para um vestido novo. Pearl dissera que iria acompanha-la, mas teve um imprevisto de última hora e por isso a menina se viu sozinha em sua empreitada.

Visitara algumas lojas antes de finalmente escolher o tecido ideal – um branco angelical, em um tecido que assemelhava-se à ceda, mas com maior consistência em sua confecção, com uma suntuosa faixa de veludo vermelho que adornaria sua cintura – e então decidira 'bater uma perna' pela cidade. Visitara lojas de sapatos, chapéus, joias, um pequeno, porém aconchegando bistrô quando a fome apertara.

Passava na frente de uma loja de artigos militares, quando uma pistola de prata na vitrine chamou sua atenção. Seu pai era um coronel aposentado, e sabia que ele amaria aquela arma. O punho era de madeira, com arabescos entalhados em toda sua extensão, enquanto que o restante a arma – supunha Mariane – era feito de puta prata.

Ela titubeou, deveria voltar para casa ou entrar e fazer um agrada para o pai? Com certeza poderia voltar outro dia com ele, mas era tentadora a ideia de surpreender-lhe com aquele agrado. Após alguns instantes de hesitação, adentrou o lugar.

A loja era pequena, algumas peças (pistolas e fuzis) a mostra nas paredes e sob o balcão. Além dela, não havia mais ninguém ali, nem mesmo o vendedor. Viu que atrás do balcão, mais à direita, havia uma porta entreaberta. Se ficasse para esperar o vendedor voltar, com certeza causaria preocupação a todos que a esperavam, por isso, com certa decepção, ela virou para ir embora. Já estava quase saindo do estabelecimento quando ouviu vozes alterada.

Vacilou; aquela voz lhe soava familiar. Mordeu o lábio, tomada por uma súbita (e perigosa) curiosidade. A vozes estavam altas o suficiente para poder ouvi-las, mas não a ponto de poder distinguir o que falavam com clareza.

Com o coração acelerado, foi na ponta dos pés até o balcão, cruzando-o até chegar a porta. Inclinou-se, pressionando o ouvido com cuidado para não abri-la mais do que já estava.

\- ... nada a ver com a minha vida! – aquela voz _incomodamente_ familiar vociferou, claramente irritada.

\- Nada a ver?! Quem foi que te abrigou quando seus pais te colocaram para fora?

Os olhos de Marianne se arregalaram. Poderia ser?

\- E eu agradeço, mas isso não quer dizer que você pode mandar em mim.

\- Mandar! Você é impossível, Kanon! IMPOSSÍVEL!

Marianne teve que tampar a boca com as mãos para impedir que qualquer som passasse por seus lábios. Ela sabia! Reconhecera a voz daquele homem imediatamente! Por que raios ele estava em todos os lugares que ela ia?

Apesar da irritação com os encontros fatídicos, ela inclinou-se um pouco mais, para ouvir a conversa melhor.

\- Radamanthys, você quer que eu abandone meu filho!

Agora sim, Marianne quase caiu dura ali mesmo. Filho?! Rá! Bem que ela soubera, era um despudorado mesmo! Era como todos falavam, a vergonha da família! Pobre Pearl, ter um familiar como aquele...

\- Que filho, Kanon? Nem seu aquele menino é!

\- Prometi à Thetis que o assumiria...

\- E por quê? Tudo que aquela vaca fez foi te arruinar! Ela quase te custou sua herança, você teve de sair daqui praticamente escorraçado, seu nome está na lama e tudo para que? Proteger aquela prostituta barata.

\- Não fale assim dela! – a voz de Kanon soou agressiva – Conheço Thetis desde que era uma criança! Só porque ela tomou decisões erradas...

As duas vozes pareciam se aproximar, mas Marianne mal reparou, tamanho foi seu choque com a revelação.

\- Erradas? Ela se deitou com metade do regimente e você foi o idiota que assumiu o bastardo sem nem ter comid-

E _pow_! Marianne viu estrelas.

Demorou alguns segundos para voltar a si, a dor lancinante em seu nariz a puxando de volta para a consciência. Levou a mão ao rosto, trazendo-a para frente de seus olhos lacrimejantes: estava sangrando. Por todos os demônios!

A dor no nariz era tanta que a fizera esquecer por completo o que fazia antes de... O que acontecera mesmo?

\- Sinto muitíssimo, senhorita! Esqueci de trancar a loja!

O homem que falava era alto, musculoso e loiro, mas tudo que Marianne podia reparar naquele momento eram nas expeças sobrancelhas, que se uniam em uma só no centro de seu rosto. Era mais uma taturana, se fosse ser honesta.

\- Tudo bem... – tentou falar, mas suas palavras saíram fanha, e ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue que escorrera de seu nariz e se concentrara nos lábios.

Que visão agradável deveria ser naquele instante...

Radamanthys a ajudou a se levantar e lhe entregou um lenço para colocar no nariz. Um pigarrear de garganta a sua esquerda chamou a atenção de Marianne para o outro homem na loja.

\- Kanon! – ela exclamou, sua voz abafada pelo lenço.

O homem ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Marianne. – ele respondeu, seu tom seco.

A menina sentiu as faces queimando. Não bastasse a terrível dor no nariz – e o horrendo hematoma que se formaria, sem dúvidas – teria que aguentar agora provocações sobre escutar conversas atrás da porta. Que humilhante! E para pior a situação, fizera acusações horríveis na cara daquele homem, que eram infundadas.

As coisas que falara para ele! Das quais o acusara! Que humilhação!

Percebendo que não conseguiria sair daquela situação com seu orgulho intacto, decidiu pelo menos disfarçar a humilhação que sentia. Ergueu o rosto e encarou aquele homem diretamente em seus olhos azuis.

\- Kanon. – ela repetiu, dessa vez mais centrada, embora a voz tenha saído anasalada pelo estado do nariz. – Não sabia que estaria aqui.

\- Espero que não... – ele tomou o rosto de Marianne entre as mãos, o forçando para trás, explicando em seguida que era para parar o sangramento. – Não gostaria de pensar que você anda me seguindo por ai.

A menina não ofereceu qualquer resistência. Queria perguntar quem era Thetis e se ele realmente havia assumido a paternidade de um filho que não era seu.

\- Inútil perguntar se você por acaso não chegou a ouvir nossa conversa, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, mas não parece inteiramente aborrecido pela indiscrição da menina.

Marianne deu com os ombros, seu olhar fixo no teto de madeira daquela loja. Ela não viu, mas Radamanthys havia virado a placa na porta para 'fechado', a fim de dar mais privacidade para os dois.

\- Poderia ser pior... – ele concluiu com um suspiro – Pelo menos não é Saga... Ou Pearl! Se tivesse feito isso com o nariz de Pearl, Saga me enfiaria uma bala entre os olhos.

\- Não foi sua culpa. – ela balbuciou, o nariz parara de sangrar, mas ainda pressionava o tecido no lugar – Sinto muito por bisbilhotar, não sabia que iria ouvir aquilo.

\- Espero que não! – ele repetiu, lhe oferecendo um meio sorriso e puxando seu rosto para si mais uma vez – Não acho que tenha quebrado, mas não poderá frequentar muitos bailes essas semanas.

Imediatamente, os pensamentos da menina foram para sua festa de aniversário. Será que o nariz já estaria sem marcas durante sua festa? Do contrário, obrigaria Kanon a lhe fazer companhia a festa inteira...

\- Sinto muito. – ela repetiu, toda a hostilidade que sentia por aquele homem tendo deixado seu corpo, substituída por uma certa admiração e não pouca vergonha pela própria comportamento.

Ele lhe ofereceu um meio sorriso, retirando o lenço sujo de baixo do nariz dela e limpando seu rosto com um lenço próprio que tirou das vestes.

\- Pronto... – ele murmurou, após tirar o máximo de vestígios de sangue do rosto alvo e belo da jovem. De perto, não podia negar que Marianne era bela como uma joia preciosa, ao contrário do que pensara naquele primeiro baile. – Vamos, vou acompanha-la até sua casa e pedir perdão ao seu pai.

\- De jeito algum! – Marianne exclamou, sobressaltada. Conversar com seu pai? Ele já teria uma síncope nervosa ao ver o estudo de seu nariz, quiçá se voltar acompanhada de Kanon.

O homem não pareceu impressionado com a resposta de Marianne, mas tampouco a questionou. Nem foi preciso, os dois atraíram tantos olhares ao fazer o caminho de volta para a casa da jovem que Kanon não teve outra opção além de entrar e conversar com o Sr. Gaskell.

E foi assim que no momento em que Marianne percebeu que Kanon não era, na verdade, o homem sem caráter que diziam os rumores, o resto da cidade pareceu decidir ele era muito pior.

Kanon estava, é claro, acostumado aos sussurros e olhares maledicentes que o seguiam desde sua adolescência. Ela não era um santo, não foi um santo quando jovem e sua decisão de assumir o filho ilegítimo de Thetis fora simplesmente a 'cereja do bolo', por assim dizer. Apesar disso, nada poderia tê-lo preparado para a comoção que foi quando o fato dele ter saído da loja da Radamanthys escoltando uma ensanguentada Marianne caiu na boca do povo.

Se as fofocas a seu respeito antes eram ridículas, agora estavam beirando o despautério. Nas semanas seguintes ao ocorrido ouvira rumores que iam do "você ficou sabendo que Kanon quebrou o nariz de Marianne Gaskell?" até "você ficou sabendo que Kanon é apaixonado pela jovem Marianne, mas ela na verdade está noiva de Radamanthys e por isso ele decidiu matá-la e se matar depois?".

Chegara ao ponto que o homem teve que procurar abrigo na casa do irmão, não dando as caras na cidade por dias a fio.

Nem mesmo a reação do Sr. Gaskell havia sido tão despropositada. Ao adentrar a residência dos Gaskell o pai da jovem quase teve um aneurisma ao ver o estado do nariz de sua filha caçula, mas apesar do susto, em momento algum se voltou para Kanon em violência. Pelo contrário, o patriarca da família se mostrou uma pessoa cautelosa e sem qualquer propensão à atitude precipitada.

Primeiro ele cuidou da saúde da filha, e só depois de ter certeza que Marianne estava bem, tendo passado pelos cuidados do médico da família, foi inquerir de Kanon o que ele tinha a ver com a história. Após todas as explicações terem sido postas na mesa, inclusive Marianne admitindo – muito envergonhada – que estava escutando a conversa do homem atrás da porta, Kanon foi surpreendido com um convite para o jantar.

Ele havia se dado ao trabalho de trazer Marianne de volta para casa em segurança, dissera o Sr. Gaskell, e já estava quase no horário do jantar de qualquer maneira, por que não ficar?

A primeira reação de Kanon havia sido a de recusar, mas então Marianne reforçara o convite do pai, e como poderia negar o pedido daquela jovem cujo nariz ele quase acabara de quebrar? Quem não pareceu gostar muito da ideia foi a Sra. Gaskell, mãe de Marianne, mas mesmo ela não teceu comentários e até o final da noite seus olhares censuradores haviam se transformado em algo que poderia até mesmo ser lidos como aprovação, apesar de muito de mau grato.

E a noite fora, afinal de contas, uma delícia. Comida boa, companhia interessante e uma bela mulher. O que mais ele poderia querer?

Muito o surpreendeu, quando já voltara para casa de Saga e Pearl (e ouvira horas de sermão da cunhada sobre ter 'quase matado sua irmã') e percebeu que de fato, por grande parte da noite havia se referido à Marianne em sua cabeça como "uma bela mulher". Quando aquilo acontecera?

Ainda podia lembrar da primeira vez que a vira, com seus olhares que o menosprezável e postura arrogante. Havia a considerado mediana no máximo, naquela ocasião. Olhos rasos, um rosto sem atrativos e uma personalidade que deveria ser insuportável.

E desde então Marianne havia lhe dado uma patada atrás da outra. Os meses que passaram foram preenchidos por trocas de farpas e olhares acusadores, então como ela passara de "menina inconveniente" para "bela mulher"? Nem mesmo ele era capaz de precisar o momento que aquela mudança ocorrera.

 ***o*o***

O sentimento que parecia crescer em seu peito cada vez que alguém mencionava a mais jovem Gaskell o estava deixando perplexo. E um tanto irritado, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo.

Estava justamente indo para a biblioteca pessoal de Saga para tentar esvaziar seus pensamentos quando se deparou com a causa dele em primeiro lugar.

Marianne estava de costas, conversando animadamente com Pearl, por isso não pode vê-lo quando ele adentrou o recinto. Gesticulava e falava animadamente com a irmã sobre algum assunto, tamanha era sua animação que Kanon não pode conter o riso que escapou de seus lábios.

\- Ah! Desculpe, achei que não fosse ter ninguém aqui. – ele ofereceu, assim que percebeu a tonalidade magenta que tomara o rosto de Marianne ao vê-lo ali.

A região em volta do nariz da menina ainda estava levemente amarelada por causa da pancada, mas além disso, não havia qualquer outro sinal do acidente.

\- Imagine, Kanon. – foi Pearl que respondeu – Estávamos falando de algo que é de seu interesse, inclusive.

Kanon ergueu as sobrancelhas. O que poderia ser?

\- Pearl ofereceu a mansão para meu aniversário. – Marianne cortou a irmã, elaborando melhor em seguida – Quero dizer, para o baile de meu aniversário.

É claro, Kanon havia ouvido falar algo sobre o assunto, que o aniversário dela estava chegando, mas não dera maior atenção para aquilo. Agora, vendo a animação da jovem, sentiu-se um tanto arrependido.

\- Ótima ideia. Imagino que sendo aqui, não haverá outra alternativa a não ser me convidar? – ele provocou, achando adorável o vermelho que dessa vez tomara até mesmo as orelhas de menina.

\- Eu iria convidá-lo de qualquer maneira! – Marianne retrucou, estufando o peito e colocando uma mão na cintura. Posição essa arruinada pela cor de seu rosto.

Kanon retrucou com outra provocação, e os dois entraram em uma amistosa conversa. Pearl, por sua vez, teve que se beliscar para acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Aliás, o que estava, exatamente, acontecendo?

Não fazia nem um mês os dois não poderiam ficar na mesma sala sem que alguém tentasse pular no pescoço do outro. Podia se lembrar do discurso inflamado de Marianne sobre como Kanon não tinha escrúpulos e pobre Saga por ter de dividir o rosto com "aquele tratante". E agora... Pearl tinha a impressão que se não estivesse ali com os dois, a irmã iria atacar o cunhado, mas dessa vez com os lábios.

Antes que os dois esquecessem de vez que ela estava lá, Pearl pigarrou, chamando a atenção deles. Dessa vez, não foi apenas Marianne que corou.

\- Ah, bem... Então... Está convidado. – Marianne disse jeito.

\- Sim, é claro... – Kanon colocou a mão nos bolsos, na falto do que fazer com elas.

As sobrancelhas de Pearl se ergueram, quase alcançando a raiz de seus cabelos. Ora, ora, quem te viu quem te vê, Kanon! Ela pensou.

Com um último sorriso para o homem, Marianne saiu da biblioteca com a irmã em seu encalce.

É, pensou Kanon quando as duas já estava longe, estava perdido.

 ***o*o***

Marianne tentou não mexer, afinal, a ideia de ser alfinetada enquanto o alfaiate fazia os últimos ajustes em seu vestido não parecia exatamente prazerosa. Apesar disso, não sabia o que estava sendo mais desconfortável, as beliscadas que estava recebendo daquele alfaiate cego ou a inquisição montada pela irmã.

\- Apenas acho muito fofo, o modo como vocês brigavam toda hora e agora estão apaixonados. – Pearl comentou, como se comentasse do tempo e não da vida amorosa da irmã mais nova.

Marianne suspirou exasperada. Teve que aguentar o assunto 'Kanon' desde o fatídico encontro que a irmã presenciara na biblioteca, algumas semanas atrás. Desde então encontrara Kanon várias vezes, fora inclusive cavalgar com ele em uma determinada ocasião, o que parecia aos olhos da irmã como uma declaração escrachada de amor, e não apenas que os dois haviam decidido deixar suas diferenças de lado e se tornar bons amigos.

A verdade era que Marianne não poderia em sã consciência manter a opinião que tinha de Kanon. O homem havia se mostrado dono de um caráter incorruptível, um grande senso de humor e uma personalidade inigualável.

Kanon era... Kanon era o tipo de homem com quem qualquer mulher teria sorte de se casar.

O que não queria dizer que ela estava _apaixonada_ por ele. Talvez. Não quer ela acharia _ruim_ ser o centro das atenções de um homem como aquele, mas tinha que ser realista. Quais chances teria com Kanon, depois do modo que o tratara tão injustamente?

Sentia-se grata pelo simples fato de ter sua amizade.

\- Somos apenas amigos, Pearl. – ela falou, pelo que pareceu a milésima vez.

O sorriso da irmã deixou claro o que ela realmente pensava daquela 'amizade'.

\- Gostaria de ter tido um amigo com presentes tão elegantes.

Marianne sentiu o rosto pegando fogo. Honestamente, só porque Kanon havia feito a gentileza de encomendar o vestido para o baile de aniversário dela, não queria dizer que ele tinha outras intenções! Vestido esse que pelo jeito custava mais do que a família dela ganhava em um ano inteiro.

\- Kanon não é assim, Pearl. Ele não me vê dessa forma.

Foi a vez de Pearl suspirar. Se pudesse, pegaria a irmã mais nova pelos cabelos, mas aquilo não postura de uma dama da sociedade como ela... O que não queria dizer que iria puxar-lhe a orelha assim que estivessem sozinhas.

\- Anne, querida... – ela começou, elaborando lentamente suas palavras, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança – Conheço Kanon há anos, sabe quando foi a última vez que ele presenteou uma "amiga" com um vestido?

Marianne não respondeu.

\- Jamais! – Pearl falou, ao perceber que a irmã não iria se manifestar. – E honestamente, você é a primeira mulher a não acreditar nesses rumores nojentos que circulam por ai sobre ele, Kanon sabe reconhecer alguém com caráter.

Aquele comentário apenas serviu para desanimá-la ainda mais. No final das contas, ela _acreditara_ nos rumores, foi preciso literalmente uma porta em sua cara para descobrir que todas suas concepções de Kanon estavam erradas.

Como queria contar a verdade para irmã! Mas Pearl não sabia do pequeno Julian, o suposto filho de Kanon com a tal de Thetis, e jurou para o homem que não contaria a história para mais ninguém.

\- Hipoteticamente... – Pearl voltou a sondar a irmã, para seu desânimo – Se ele estivesse interessado em você, o que faria?

Marianne revirou os olhos, mandando um olhar feio para o alfaiate que pareceu parar de consertar a barra do vestido para ouvir a conversa das duas.

\- Não sei onde quer chegar com isso, Pearl.

\- Irmãzinha, escute o que estou falando... Vocês dois estarão casados até o final do ano!

Marianne voltou a revirar os olhos, mas dessa vez ignorou a irmã.

Quais eram as chances daquilo? Poderia apenas sonhar com uma realidade em que Pearl estava certa, e não apenas delirando devido aos diversos livros de romance de origem duvidosa que lia escondida de Saga.

 ***o*o***

O baile de aniversário de Marianne foi um evento glorioso. A família Gaskell, apesar de proeminente e amplamente conhecida na cidade, não teria o tipo de verba suficiente para custear aquele tipo de evento, não fosse a ajuda de Pearl e, para a surpresa de todos, Kanon.

Pearl e Saga haviam oferecido a suntuosa mansão em que moravam para abrigar a festa. A propriedade de Saga era extensa, uma das maiores daquela região e com certeza faria inveja em muitas das amigas de Marianne, mas Kanon não pôde deixar passar aquela ocasião.

A menina, vestindo o suntuoso vestido** que ganhara de Kanon, estava se sentindo como uma princesa. Desde suas roupas, até a decoração do lugar, faltava apenas uma coroa em sua cabeça para de fato ser uma princesa.

Até aquele momento dançara com um incontável número de rapazes, recebera inúmeros elogios e ainda mais gracejos. A noite estava sendo maravilhosa, mas não por isso deixava de ser cansativa. Os pés começavam a doer, e tinha a impressão que teria câimbra nos músculos do rosto por sustentar o sorriso por muito tempo.

Foi apenas quando localizou Kanon do outro lado do salão que seu coração deu um salto. Ela conversava com uma mulher bonita, mas sua expressão era de total desinteresse. Tamanha era a falta de interesse do homem no que aquela mulher tinha a dizer, que se pegou observando a decoração do salão.

Foi por acaso que seus olhos pararam em Marianne, que o assistia parecendo entretida. Kanon fez uma careta para ela, e a menina riu. Aquilo pareceu desagradar a mulher com quem conversava, pois sem oferecer qualquer explicação ela bufou e com um ar extremamente ofendido, saiu dali pisando forte.

Kanon e Marianne trocaram um olhar cumplice. A menina sorriu para ele, um sorriso cheio de insinuação e mensagens nas entre linhas. Kanon piscou para ela, caminhando vagarosamente na sua direção.

Quando finalmente a alcançou, ele tomou uma das mãos da menina nas suas, levando-as até seus lábios e as beijando.

\- Está gostando da festa? – ele perguntou então, um meio sorriso se formando em seus lábios, ao perceber o rubor que tomara as bochechas da menina.

\- Perfeita, não consigo imaginar nada que a tornaria melhor. – Marianne respondeu com honestidade.

Aquilo agradou o homem de modo quase que irracional. Ele ofereceu o braço, que foi prontamente aceito, e a guiou para a sacada do salão, ignorando os olhares curiosos que recebiam.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio, e mesmo quando alcançaram a sacada – Marianne indo se inclinar no parapeito para ter uma melhor visão do terreno e seus convidados – ninguém quis quebrar aquele confortável silêncio que se instalara. Kanon aproveitou aquele momento de distração da jovem para observá-la melhor.

Estava linda. Linda, dos cabelos presos no luxuoso coque, com pequenas pérolas presas nos fios. Linda, no contraste entre o creme e o vermelho do vestido, nos detalhes em dourado. Linda, no jeito que parecia radiar, ofuscado a tudo e a todos naquele lugar.

Aproximou-se dela por trás, de modo que as costas de Marianne colaram-se com seu tórax. Apesar da proximidade, e da intimidade que ele definitivamente não tinha com ela, a jovem não se exaltou, nem mesmo deu qualquer sinal que estava desconfortável com aquela posição.

Levantou os braços, apoiando-os no parapeito e assim aprisionando Marianne entre eles. A jovem dessa vez soltou um risinho.

\- Acho que meus convidados estão comentando sobre estarmos sozinhos aqui. – ela falou, mas ao contrário do que suas palavras poderiam sugerir, inclinou-se para trás, de modo a descansar sua cabeça no ombro do homem.

\- De fato... – Kanon concordou, acomodando sua bochecha no topo da cabeça dela – Isso te incomoda?

Ela precisou de alguns instantes para ponderar sobre aquela pergunta.

\- Incomodaria, a alguns meses atrás. – ela respondeu então, talvez com mais honestidade do que Kanon poderia gostar – Mas não mais... Não tenho vergonha de ser vista com você, Kanon. Na verdade... Muito me agrada, que os outros pensem que estamos juntos.

Aquilo sim causou espanto no homem.

\- Verdade? E por quê?

Marianne riu, virando-se de modo a ficar frente a frente com Kanon. Encarou o homem nos olhos, sem pudor, sem vergonha que ele pudesse ver em sua expressão o que estava sentindo.

\- Não pode adivinhar? – ela provocou, em parte simplesmente para provoca-lo, e em parte porque não tinha segurança o suficiente para confessar em voz alta o que estava pensando.

E mesmo se não tivesse coragem, fora o suficiente para que Kanon entendesse, para que ele tivesse cem por cento de certeza que não era o único ali com afeição, não ela o único enfeitiçado.

\- Acha que quando anunciarmos nosso casamento, será um escândalo? – ele perguntou ousadamente. Aquele momento era tudo ou nada, ou receberia um tapa e seja acusado – dessa vez com razão – de ser um devasso, ou teria para sempre a mulher por quem se apaixonou.

No final das contas, Marianne o surpreendeu com uma risada gostosa. A jovem riu, levando as mãos ao rosto do homem com carinho. Ah, se Pearl pudesse vê-la agora... Seria insuportável conviver com ela quando a irmã descobrisse que estava certa, a final, sobre os sentimentos de Kanon.

\- Para que anunciar qualquer coisa? – ela questionou por fim – Podemos nos casar em Londres, não precisamos convidar ninguém.

Foi então que Kanon soube que não existia, nem nunca existiria, uma mulher como Marianne Gaskell. Ele inclinou o rosto, colocando sua testa na dela.

\- Gostei da sua ideia. – ele sussurrou – Podemos convidar apenas seus pais e os meus.

\- E Pearl e Saga. – Marianne sussurrou de volta, com o mesmo sorriso cúmplice de antes em seus lábios.

\- Pearl e Saga também. – Kanon concordou.

Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração do outro em suas faces. Nada mais existia, além deles. Nem a festa, nem as pessoas que sem sombra de dúvidas estariam fofocando sobre eles. Estavam flutuando.

Alguém inclinou o rosto primeiro. Kanon gostaria de pensar que fora ele, mas provavelmente havia sido Marianne.

E então, finalmente, seus lábios se tocaram.

 _ **Fim**_


End file.
